The Grey Family: Time is our Friend
by fire-earth
Summary: sequel to The Grey Family, necessary to read before this one... Kagome is shoved down the well by Taro, but what will happen when she realizes that she is not in the feudal era, but 800 years before that era even existed. how will this affect her and how can time help? may change the rating, might not...
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru of the Feudal era stood by the well, waiting for Kagome to appear. His future self had told him that she would be there before the end of the day- except there wasn't a black-haired demoness coming out. Where was Kagome?

Kagome, herself, was also wondering where she was. Instead of escaping back into the feudal era, she found herself in a cave- no well. As she continued to walk out of the cave, she could sense a devastating aura, that felt similar yet different than Sesshoumaru come close to the cave.

She readied a bow that was on her back, and drew back an arrow, when the tall, imposing figure stood at the mouth of the cave. She couldn't tell who it was, but she could feel the power when he spoke.

"Who are you, Demoness?"

"I am Kagome, The Shikon Miko."

"Shikon? I know no such place."

"The jewel of four souls. May I ask who i speak to, so i may not affend them?"

"You are speaking to the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Sesshoumaru? You sound little like him."

"How do you know of my son? He has not been announced!" he snarled, and Kagome was being held up by her throat.

"I- I came from the future. Please, I am with pup! I mean no disrespect!" the taiyoukai dropped her, and she was able to see his face, now that he was closer, and there was light. "Inutaishou..." she whispered in awe. Inutaishou looked at her with harsh eyes.

"Yes. That is I. As you smell of family, i will take you back to my home, where we will discuss what has transpired here." he said, exiting the cave and forming a cloud, waiting for Kagome.

"I would like to transport us there, milord."

"Can you?"

"I can. If you will allow me to."

"Very well. Let us see this power that you apparently have."

"I will say this. It leaves me weak because i have yet to master the energy it takes, so if you feel energy pulled from you, it is to make sure we make it there safely. I will need replenishing once we get there."

"that will all be arranged." he said. She took him in a hug, and thought of the western palace. They opened their eyes and were in his study. He was impressed, and barely caught Kagome when she began to fall on her knees. He led her to a chair, and then quickly sent a servant for raw liver. He sat behind the desk and watched kagome unwillingly eat warm raw liver. Nearly puking several times, kagome was able to keep it down as her stomach began to digest the food.

"Thank you."

"Tell me of how you came to be in that cave. It is a cave only the western royalty can get into."

"Easy enough. But it is a long tale. Are you sure you have time to commit?"

"speak or i will enslave you."

"very well. I cannot tell you all, but i will try to the best that i can without destroying the future i live."

"hn."

"I come from the year 2004. which is why i am educated and literate, and very much an equal to any male, for i hold a large amount of knowledge. I was pulled down my shrine's well by a centipede demon. There i found that i was a reincarnate,and i released a half breed from a tree. After a fight with him, i had to place a rosary on him, because at the time i was a human. I ended up splitting the jewel of four souls, and i had to travel across the land with this half breed, and a few others we had come to know across our journey and defeat a necessary evil. After the evil was destroyed, I was forced back to my time, with no way back. Three years later, i completed my schooling, and the day of my graduation, i was sent back into the well. Over the year that i traversed with this half breed, i had come to love him. But when i returned, he was mated and had a child on the way. I roamed the lands and contemplated on dying. After roughly a year and six months, i found myself weakened by battle, and i had been raped by a group of demons. At that moment, i prayed to any kami that was available, to help me fend them off. Once they had raped me, i began to change. I changed into a full-blooded, well controlled, Grey wolf Inu demoness. Six months passed by, and i had given birth to my pups, and they were both still born. My inner beast came out for six weeks, at which the current lord of the west had found me, and saved me from death, mated me, and I felt he took advantage of me. I ran, and was able to go back through the well to my time. I found that I was pregnant with the lord's child.

"after a near month, the future version of the same lord had found me, and then after i had gained his trust, he pushed me into the well. But i think when he pushed me into the well, he pushed his powers into me- which would explain why im so far back in time. But i am his mate, which would be why i was in that cave."

"Who is this mate of yours?"

"It- It is Sesshoumaru. I cannot tell you any more, because it may upset the very fragile future. I could tell you something, and that would make you act differently than what you would, and i would cease to exist."

"I understand very well. You, Kagome, future and slight present mate of Sesshoumaru, I give you my word that I will find a way to set you right."

"How old is Sesshoumaru, Lord Touga?"

"He is only three days old, Miko. I don't understand though, how can-" he began to speak but kagome felt a ripping through her abdomen, and when she felt liquid through her miko garb, she groaned in pain.

"Not- not again!" she cried. Touga called for a healer and paced the room, trying to pour his aura over hers to calm her but it did not work.

After near ten hours, the healer came from the ambulatory room and gave the prognosis of Kagome's health to Touga.

"She has miscarried the pup she was carrying. She is fine- physically. She is free to go, the blood has stopped and with supervision because of her depression, she should be fine."

"Set a room in the family wing for her. I will see her there personally after i talk to her more."

"Hai"

"kagome?"

"Papa?" she said, very weak obviously. He was about to reprimand her, but thought against it. If she is the future mate of sesshoumaru, then she has every right.

"yes, pup?"

"Take me away from here." she whined. He picked her up and left for his study.

"As I was trying to say, How is it that you are a demoness, yet you have miko powers?"

"I do not know. I believe that the pups i had first carried had changed me, and i stil retained my miko powers because i actively use them,, even when i was pupped."

"Well, that may be why you have lost the pups you carried. When demonesses are pregnant, they usually become a gentle, submissive, a...homebody. Carrying pups is five times more weakening for the demoness than it would be if it was a human child. The pups gain the inherited powers from the father by his DNA, but they absorb powers from the mother. Seeing as you have not only demon and miko powers, and have used both at great lengths by means of transportation or by means of protection, such as an energy procured bow and arrow, and have not mastered these powers nor have you unlocked your full powers, it can cause a power imbalance, which after the first month of pregnancy, can kill the pups so violently that they cause a miscarriage. My mate has lost seven pups because of her lack of knowledge because she was never told. I had to bind her powers to the point that she could not access them. If she cannot access them, then nor can the pup, and the pup will absorb powers as he drinks his mother's milk, after the pregnancy is successful."

"I understand now. And i thank you for the lesson."

"You are welcome. Now, about your situation. I have a favor to call in from a miko that I saved many a year ago, and i will have her train you to not only unlock your powers, but also train your miko half. But i will have to bind your demonic powers so there is no threat to her as you train. Once you are trained in the holy ways, you will be tutored by myself. Hopefully as you train with the miko, i will find a way to send you to the proper time. If not, you will have to go with time to the destination you seek."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may call me papa in private or in front of Midoriko. She is the most powerful miko of this time. I have good confidence that you will soon overpower her though."

"Where is Midoriko?"

"She is headed this way. May the Gods be with you, Kagome-san." he said, and she bowed to him. "Now, let's get you to your room and properly dressed."

"Thank you, papa."

"You are welcome." he said. They reached her room and she gawked at her room. It was beautiful- done in dark red, blue and eggshell trim with a feminine twist with it. Touga left her, and Kagome went to the bed, and the moment she felt the bed at her knees, she fainted on the bed from the week's events.

For two days, Kagome slept, oblivious to the world, wishing that she would have never been pulled from her time in the first place. But there was nothing she could do- the future was never set in stone, and nor was the past, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 3

_I dedicate this Chapter to 1MikoKagome. She's been the most faithful reviewer. Thank you!_

Chapter 3

Two weeks after Kagome had been held up in her rooms at the western palace, Midoriko finally made it. Having a great favor to ask of Inutaishou, she came with urgency. The messenger sent to find her to tell her of her needed services only worried her more. After all, she was the most powerful miko in the land- until she was in the safety of the western barriers.

Kagome watched from her window as a beautiful brown haired human wearing the miko garbs was escorted, and could only hope that she was Midoriko. Having been bored for two weeks, she had used her aura and meditation to make herself a mental map so she would not get lost. And she could tell how many people came and went from the castle, even using the secret passageways. Having met Sesshoumaru's mother, nursing a two week old version of her mate, it was apparently a perk of being the western Lady, so that way with the females planning and catering to guests of the house, they would not be surprised by extra guests. This is why Kagome was watching the gates with fascination. If that truly was Midoriko, she was hiding her aura. And it was well hid, meaning that her miko powers had upset demons. Kagome's, because of her new demon blood with her miko aura, people were more settled with her spanning aura.

"Milady Kagome, you are asked to the Lord's study." the guard, Po, told her. Kagome uneasily walked to the door, and Po supported her the entire way. She was still physically weak from the miscarriage a fortnight ago.

"Enter, Kagome." Touga said just before she had knocked. Po left her at the door and she walked in on unsteady feet, barely making it to the chair before her. Touga eyed her wary of her condition, and when she had regained her breath, he spoke again. "Kagome, this is Midoriko. Lady Miko, this is the miko demoness that I had my messenger tell you of."

Kagome inclined her head, and Midoriko did the same.

"Lady."

"Kagome, please. I'm not one for formalities."

"Kagome, then." Midoriko said, happy to see someone being friendly besides the Inu lord.

"This is the favor that I have come to ask you of. She has lost two pregnancies because of her unbalanced powers of miko and demon. I ask you to train her, and I will consider your debt paid."

"I can- but only until her ability exceeds mine. She is, quite powerful- without her demon gifts. I must ask that you will be training her demon powers just as often?"

"Yes. To keep you safe from her youkai, I have crafted this amulet. Wear it during training and should she have an unexpected bout of power, you will not be caught in the blast. I am strong enough, until she exceeds your power, to not get hurt by her reiki."

"Very well. When will we start training?"

"You both will begin with mental training and controlling her energy- it will happen in the garden. It is connected to her rooms and she is very tired, still, from her miscarriage, as we just saw."

"And what shall you start on?"

"I shall start on conditioning her. She is already well trained in the body and archery. She must learn combat skills though. Swords and any other weapon I feel are needed. I feel that you, Kagome, can quickly pick up combat and other training. The rest of your time, my mate, Inukimi, will be tutoring you on the duties and responsibilities of The Lady of the Lands. Once your training is complete, I should have found a place that you can go, or with any luck, back to the time that you was meant to be sent to."

"Thank you, both." Kagome said.

"Starting tomorrow afternoon, I will train you. You will spend the morning with my mate, and then all day the next will be spent with Midoriko. I feel that the sooner your reiki is under control, the sooner my castle will feel at ease. Unless I say otherwise that is the schedule. Kagome, I will have the seamstress by to give you battle armor and new training garbs."

"Thank You, Papa."

"You can come take her to her room, Po!" Touga said. Po came in and helped Kagome up, taking her back to her bed for Kagome to sleep."

**(800 years in the future)**

Sesshoumaru, for two weeks, has been an utter mess. Talking to his future self did nothing to console him- he had pushed her down the well, as he was told. But Sesshoumaru, for three days, stayed at the well. Nothing. Not her aura, not her scent, absolutely nothing. They had finally deduced, that in his anger of being insulted, he must have use some powers when she had been pushed down the well, sending her further back in time. But the question was: what time? How far back was she sent, and was there a way that she could come back, or would the next time he see her was with a growing, or grown child?

The thought of seeing her with a child he had no proper tie to went dead after the first four days. Like a time ripple, Sesshoumaru had a growing pain, and realized that between his future self and their bond, the child had died, and sent her through terrible pain, and it would have been 10 xs worse than what he felt. With the bond he had with Kagome stilling holding- he was able to tell when she was sent back, after two weeks of research.

"Taro, I found how far she went back."

"How far?"

"The specific day, I am not sure. But it is somewhere in the vicinity of us being one month old. She must have gotten there days after our birth; otherwise I would have no connection with her, had she gone back farther."

"This is a problem. If she is stuck back with father and mother- she could alter time and make you someone different, and I do not want that."

"Kagome can't keep her mouth shut. She would have realized that whatever future information she divulged would change, so she can only say so much without changing our lives."

"True. I want you to scour the castle for records- secret records. Obviously they could not be accessible to the eye. Look for medical records and any journal entries of fathers. That will tell us the day and the time."

"Until next time."

Sesshoumaru left his room, where he had placed this new communication between the five hundred years that separated them. _I will get you back, I promise, my Koi._

**(2004)**

Taro disconnected from the mirror he used. Turning to his Kagome, she sat in a meditated state, trying to connect with not only her inner beast, but through it- her past self, doing her own helping of her past self. She remembered that she had met Midoriko, and then she began training. With the vigorous training that would start, she would need a lot of help.

"Koi, have you reached her yet?"

"No. She is sleeping. Perhaps when Midoriko starts her training, she will be more open."

"Alright. You know, you never did tell me what happened during that time you were there."

"And I will, as soon as I can begin to help my past self. I had a very rough time, Sesshoumaru. I do not expect my knowledge to help her, and I know that it won't affect the time ripple she is in. But I cannot tell you until the next major thing happen."


	3. Chapter 4

_I dedicate this Chapter to 1MikoKagome. She's been the most faithful reviewer. Thank you!_

Chapter 3

Two weeks after Kagome had been held up in her rooms at the western palace, Midoriko finally made it. Having a great favor to ask of Inutaishou, she came with urgency. The messenger sent to find her to tell her of her needed services only worried her more. After all, she was the most powerful miko in the land- until she was in the safety of the western barriers.

Kagome watched from her window as a beautiful brown haired human wearing the miko garbs was escorted, and could only hope that she was Midoriko. Having been bored for two weeks, she had used her aura and meditation to make herself a mental map so she would not get lost. And she could tell how many people came and went from the castle, even using the secret passageways. Having met Sesshoumaru's mother, nursing a two week old version of her mate, it was apparently a perk of being the western Lady, so that way with the females planning and catering to guests of the house, they would not be surprised by extra guests. This is why Kagome was watching the gates with fascination. If that truly was Midoriko, she was hiding her aura. And it was well hid, meaning that her miko powers had upset demons. Kagome's, because of her new demon blood with her miko aura, people were more settled with her spanning aura.

"Milady Kagome, you are asked to the Lord's study." the guard, Po, told her. Kagome uneasily walked to the door, and Po supported her the entire way. She was still physically weak from the miscarriage a fortnight ago.

"Enter, Kagome." Touga said just before she had knocked. Po left her at the door and she walked in on unsteady feet, barely making it to the chair before her. Touga eyed her wary of her condition, and when she had regained her breath, he spoke again. "Kagome, this is Midoriko. Lady Miko, this is the miko demoness that I had my messenger tell you of."

Kagome inclined her head, and Midoriko did the same.

"Lady."

"Kagome, please. I'm not one for formalities."

"Kagome, then." Midoriko said, happy to see someone being friendly besides the Inu lord.

"This is the favor that I have come to ask you of. She has lost two pregnancies because of her unbalanced powers of miko and demon. I ask you to train her, and I will consider your debt paid."

"I can- but only until her ability exceeds mine. She is, quite powerful- without her demon gifts. I must ask that you will be training her demon powers just as often?"

"Yes. To keep you safe from her youkai, I have crafted this amulet. Wear it during training and should she have an unexpected bout of power, you will not be caught in the blast. I am strong enough, until she exceeds your power, to not get hurt by her reiki."

"Very well. When will we start training?"

"You both will begin with mental training and controlling her energy- it will happen in the garden. It is connected to her rooms and she is very tired, still, from her miscarriage, as we just saw."

"And what shall you start on?"

"I shall start on conditioning her. She is already well trained in the body and archery. She must learn combat skills though. Swords and any other weapon I feel are needed. I feel that you, Kagome, can quickly pick up combat and other training. The rest of your time, my mate, Inukimi, will be tutoring you on the duties and responsibilities of The Lady of the Lands. Once your training is complete, I should have found a place that you can go, or with any luck, back to the time that you was meant to be sent to."

"Thank you, both." Kagome said.

"Starting tomorrow afternoon, I will train you. You will spend the morning with my mate, and then all day the next will be spent with Midoriko. I feel that the sooner your reiki is under control, the sooner my castle will feel at ease. Unless I say otherwise that is the schedule. Kagome, I will have the seamstress by to give you battle armor and new training garbs."

"Thank You, Papa."

"You can come take her to her room, Po!" Touga said. Po came in and helped Kagome up, taking her back to her bed for Kagome to sleep."

**(800 years in the future)**

Sesshoumaru, for two weeks, has been an utter mess. Talking to his future self did nothing to console him- he had pushed her down the well, as he was told. But Sesshoumaru, for three days, stayed at the well. Nothing. Not her aura, not her scent, absolutely nothing. They had finally deduced, that in his anger of being insulted, he must have use some powers when she had been pushed down the well, sending her further back in time. But the question was: what time? How far back was she sent, and was there a way that she could come back, or would the next time he see her was with a growing, or grown child?

The thought of seeing her with a child he had no proper tie to went dead after the first four days. Like a time ripple, Sesshoumaru had a growing pain, and realized that between his future self and their bond, the child had died, and sent her through terrible pain, and it would have been 10 xs worse than what he felt. With the bond he had with Kagome stilling holding- he was able to tell when she was sent back, after two weeks of research.

"Taro, I found how far she went back."

"How far?"

"The specific day, I am not sure. But it is somewhere in the vicinity of us being one month old. She must have gotten there days after our birth; otherwise I would have no connection with her, had she gone back farther."

"This is a problem. If she is stuck back with father and mother- she could alter time and make you someone different, and I do not want that."

"Kagome can't keep her mouth shut. She would have realized that whatever future information she divulged would change, so she can only say so much without changing our lives."

"True. I want you to scour the castle for records- secret records. Obviously they could not be accessible to the eye. Look for medical records and any journal entries of fathers. That will tell us the day and the time."

"Until next time."

Sesshoumaru left his room, where he had placed this new communication between the five hundred years that separated them. _I will get you back, I promise, my Koi._

**(2004)**

Taro disconnected from the mirror he used. Turning to his Kagome, she sat in a meditated state, trying to connect with not only her inner beast, but through it- her past self, doing her own helping of her past self. She remembered that she had met Midoriko, and then she began training. With the vigorous training that would start, she would need a lot of help.

"Koi, have you reached her yet?"

"No. She is sleeping. Perhaps when Midoriko starts her training, she will be more open."

"Alright. You know, you never did tell me what happened during that time you were there."

"And I will, as soon as I can begin to help my past self. I had a very rough time, Sesshoumaru. I do not expect my knowledge to help her, and I know that it won't affect the time ripple she is in. But I cannot tell you until the next major thing happens."

**(back with Kagome)**

Kagome had nearly finished her training as a future Lady of the West. It felt surreal that while she had no direct contact with Sesshoumaru, she was very sensing of his aura and his mood, thanks to the mating bond. Strange as it was, she still had a bond with him, even though this time she had entered, Sesshoumaru had no idea of her, and the infant felt no ties to her.

Midoriko had taken her leave only days ago, and Kagome was trying to find a way to return to the Sengoku Jidai, to Sesshoumaru. The well didn't exist in this time, and the longer she stayed active in this time, the more likely her, and those affiliated with her, would eventually have different, uncrossed destinies, though she would always remember them.

One evening, InuKimi had been researching her magical ways, trying to ensure the kind demoness would end up as her son's mate. She had known some things that Kagome didn't have to tell her. The way she was wary in Inutaishou's presence especially meant that she had not met him in her future. And if Sesshoumaru was Lord, it meant only two things: Touga passed the throne or he had died and Kimi had left the throne for Sesshoumaru to rule.

Upon removing a scroll from the box, she had noticed something under the fabric of the ancient cloth. Removing it, she found another, and much smaller scroll. Looking between her son, held closely near her busom, and the two scrolls, she didn't know quite what to do. Nobody knew she was here, nobody even knew if the room's existence, save for Touga. And even he didn't bother her when in the room.

Placing the larger scroll down, she took the small one daintly from the box and opened it.

_"for extreme uses only:"_ it began in the old text. Kimi read further, her curiosity becoming the best of her thoughts.

_"There had been a time, when the demon's age first began, separate of the Kami's rule. __A foreigner had come from another time period by accident, 300 years in the future. He was not of noble blood, but was important to the history of his time. For many months, I tried for a solution to send him home. Yet I found none. The answer came from __Amaterasu__, the goddess herself. The gods had not forseen time travel being discovered so soon in the future. As such, they quickly formed a plan and Allowed me not only to send the young demon back, but to write it down in case of another situation as this._

_ The process is complicated, and long for the one to send back without disrupting the future. There is a potion to send the demon in question into a coma like state. Depending on how far they must go, be it forward or back, the potion is altered._

_ For this potion, you must need:_

_ Blood of the demon/human to be sent forward_

_ Fresh belladonna, soaked with the blood of the closest being to her_

_ A crushed conch shell from the mouth of the Tenryu* River and West Ocean meet_

_The next two ingredients must be very careful in the dose, because one will send the person forward, and the other will send the person back in time._

_ For every ten years of sending the person forward, one needle off a sprig of fresh-picked Rosemary. _

_ For every five years back, One Koi fish egg._

_Note: if the person is going strictly forward, only put one of the other ingredients in."_

Kimi reread this and pondered. So if Kagome was going forward 800 years roughly, then she'd need 80 springs of fresh rosemary, and only one Koi fish egg. But why put the backwards time in at all? the scroll held that, too:

"_one ingredient of the backwards time will help ensure that the one sending forward will awake at the appropriate time._

_The last ingredient is that of the person who is meant to meet the one upon waking. The demon or human meant to meet her will hear the call and find the one to awake with supernatural accuracy. It must be blood. three drops of the chosen's blood._

_If this is to be used again, there is a warning. The potion will protect the person to ensure a safe journey. It also, if human, prevents aging. But if the traveler is demon, the demon will age physically to adjust to the new "age", as they are not traveling in time, but rather, sleeping through the time undisturbed and out of the course of the history, so the history passes by them, undisturbed by their dormant state. The course will give greater insight to the person in check, as they "dream" of the outside world as it passes by them."_

The scroll abruptly ended with that. Kimi had her work cut out for her. Stuffing the scroll into her kimono, hidden, she replaced the large scroll and cleaned the room of the scrolls lying about. Leaving the room without a second glance, she called a servant to fetch Kagome and Touga.

Meanwhile, Touga and Kagome were sparring in the Dojo. Because of her demon aura, her Reiki and youkai were constantly battling, tiring herself out very quickly during battle. Her stamina was greater than Touga as long as her youkai and Reiki were not called to the battle. Simple sparring was the only way she could correct herself in her techniques- there was no threat, and therefore, no reason for her powers to surface.

They were both caught off guard when a servant called out to them.

"Lady Inukimi called a meeting for you two. She waits in your study, milord. She seemed… excited." The young servant called out to them. Kagome and InuTaishou put the weapons down and began the trek to the sixth floor of the castle.

**(present, 2004)**

Taro watched his beloved mate meditate, thinking through the bond to her past self. He had been waiting for her to reveal something, anything. He and his past self were growing antsy over the past few weeks. The only thing Kagome could tell them was that her training was complete, and the mass surprise would soon be evident to them. Taro did not know because this was not meant to happen and it was weird enough, talking to himself from five hundreds year in the past, but until he made Kagome push down the well, even his Kagome had changed. She looked slightly older, after he had pushed her down the well. So many different levels of time, and nobody knew anything, save for the Kagome in front of him. he was worried.

"She is so close." His mate said. He nodded. All they could do now was wait until she could say anything more.

**(back to our Kagome)**

Kagome sat, dumbfounded in light of what she had been told. And on top of it all, she would be sleeping through time. Kimi and Touga had finished talking about the implications of such a thing, and Touga had decided that it should be Sesshoumaru to find her. He also decided that she should have this sleep in the mating cave, with his reasoning that "Nobody would bother it, for nobody else shall use the Western Cave until the set date in mind."

Kagome felt elated to get back to the Sengoku Jidai- perhaps not because of Sesshoumaru, but to feel some normalcy again. To feel that her actions would not be unheeded after waking once more.

"We should do this." she said quietly, staring at the sleeping pup in Kimi's arms. Kagome still had not touched him, afraid that she would feel inadequate as a mother. She has lost a potential pup because of her lack of knowledge. And for that, she could never forgive herself. But getting back to Sesshoumaru meant another chance. Would he accept her if she was his age, physically?

"I agree, Kagome. There is too much at stake to change. Partially because I have gotten to know you, and you would be a good fit for Sesshoumaru, no matter how he turns out to be." Kimi said to her kindly. Inutaishou was now pondering the situation.

"I will want this to go through smoothly, but I want a weapon forged for you. I will, however, need a fang from you, my dear. Only your fang would do, because of the raging powers under your skin. I shall have Totosai come for the purpose to the Dojo to extract the tooth.

"Inutaishou, I must ask that you remove it. I know of Totosai, and I do not want the future affected by the past anymore. Perhaps, leave instructions for a weapon for me in the hands of Sesshoumaru. When he finds me, the scroll be activated and sent to Totosai if possible."

"True. Thank you for pointing that out."

"So, when do we do this?" she said, rubbing her head in the wake of an oncoming headache. Trying not to destroy her own future made her agitated.

After preparing the potion, all was ready. The last thing to activate the potion was her blood and Sesshoumaru's, to be added just before it was imbibed.

And so, here she stood, in a specific room, built as a secret, so none could find her until it was time for her to wake, and even then, the blood of Sesshoumaru would ensure that only himself or she could remove herself.

"Now, dear, the best position would to be laying down in a comfortable position, and the potion would work as if you were just headed off to sleep." Kimi explained. Kagome hugged both Inus, her in-laws, very hard, Touga more so. She had stories to tell her own pups of the grandparents, and the one they would never meet. Kimi held out the ceremonial dagger and cut Sesshoumaru's hand, before cleaning the blade and doing so to Kagome's as well. Kagome first added her blood to the black mix, turning it aqua. Sesshoumaru's blood, three drops, was then added, and the potion turned silver. Kagome drank it down quickly, and layed down. Kimi covered her and made sure she was comfortable. When Kagome's breath slowed into a slumber, they closed the room, sealing it with the Lord's signet, to be seen as a motif, and nothing more to the unsuspecting eye.

The entire cave was sealed, and thus began the long, 800 year slumber that would take her back to Sesshoumaru…


End file.
